Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Firma hola keria pedirte ayuda para crear una firma usando la d Brutus V como base asi como el color d fondo pero en el nombre ke ponga Charly 97 en negrita a rojo i discusion en blanco cursiva ademas la foto prefiero esta al mismo tamaño k la d Brutus dragon portrait.jpg responde pronto xfavor Charly97 22:01 30 oct 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias xla firma me encanta pero al clicar la imagen voy al perfil d brutus podrias acer k se enviara al mio?? 22:33 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya una cosa mas i prometo dejarte en paz el color de Charly 97 puede ser rojo i el d discutamos negro porfa 22:56 30 oct 2011 (UTC) HOLA QUISUERA PEDIRTE POR FAVOR QUE ME HICIERAS UNA FIRMA USANDO LA DE CHARLY 97 COMO BASE DE FONO NARANJA Y ESCRITO LOLITO PALOMARES EN AZUL :Lolito palomares 21:55 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok. Es que tenía la sensación de que en la mayoría de casos la categoría de "Origen" estaba debajo, y de ahí saqué conclusiones. Gracias por la información. 02:01 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Es cierto, ya me ha pasado otras veces. Lo siento, intentaré fijarme más. 02:42 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Firma Las letras de la frma si puedes cambiarlas a verde y `añadir una foto de nico robin por favr :) 4 Guardias Demonios Es sobre sus frutas del diablo, si te fijas, cuando una fruta zoan la prueba un hombre, en su forma animal es completamente un animal y en su forma híbrida la parte inferior de la cara es humana y la superior animal, chopper por ejemplo en su forma híbrida no tiene estas características, puede ser que los guardias de Impel Down hayan sido animales que han probado algunos modelos de la Hito Hito no Mi desconocidos por el momento. Te lo digo porque quiero cambiar un poco los artículos de estas cuatro frutas del diablo y de la parte de los poderes de los artículos de ellos mismos. Me pudes poner lo de soy de genero masculino en color cian y con una foto de luffy en el hueco que te dejado entre sobre mi y personajes preferidos. Albaro 14:11 31 oct 2011 (UTC) me podrias poner el fondo de mi pagina en violeta?? y decirme como se hace la tabla con la banda? 14:22 31 oct 2011 (UTC) En mi usuario pone mi banda,me podrias poner la tabla y lo siguiente:Luffy capitan,Zoro espadachin y vice capitan,Nami navegante,Ussop tirador,Sanji cocinero,chopper doctor y mascota,Robin arqueóloga,Franky carpintero,Brook musico,Vivi reina,Carue mascota y Olvia guia.Muchas gracias por todo. Albaro 14:22 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Una curiosidad: en este archivo de aquí, ¿la segunda imagen debería estar ahí? Como supongo que no, la borro directamente o la subo con otro nombre? 21:25 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Se pueden poner imagenes q no tengan q ver cn one piece en un usuario por ejemplo si yo qiero poner una imagen de pokemon o de dragon ball..... ¿se puede?wartortlemaster 03:50 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo mismo sucede si esas imagenes son de otra wiki? por ejemplo si yo qiero poner una imagen de homero q es del wiki de los simpsons... ¿lo mismo pasa? entonces a esperar se a dicho xd otra cosa maña o pasado podrias hacerme una firma plz porq no entiendo las instrucciones (es la unica q no entiendo) las demas plantillas ya comienzo a entenderlas...te digo mañana porq ahora me voy a dormir q en mi pais ya es tarde y no voy a poder decirte cmo qiero la firma XDD. Podrias meter esta imagen de luffy con las otras de la galeria si puedes es que no se me pone la ima gen es la de luffy en enies lobby 16:45 13 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb|101px|Luffy durante Enies Lobby Ayuda Me podrias poner el fondo de mi perfil verde clarito y lo que aparece a la derecha que pone albaro bienvenido con foto de robin despues del time skip.Gracias. Albaro 09:11 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Siento todo lo que hice anteriormente me podrías decir como se hace una firma? y otra cosa estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los usuarios por cierto cuando se es administrador? EL MENSAJE DE ANTES ERA DE Se puede Podrias crear la pagina Faunos para los de skypea He enmendado y me he puesto a ayudar y ha editar bien y porfa respondeme a los mensajes anteriores Gracias amigo me lo pidió en el chat One piece spain 20:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Vente Porque no te bienes al chat,porcierto no se lo de ponerme la firma Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 20:42 1 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias x el mensaje de vienvenida, me he dado cuenta que la verrsion española del Wiki esta un poco incompleto en algunas partes... por eso me he creado esta cuenta, apara ver en que puedo ayudar y mejorarlo un poco cualquiera problema que tenga cuento con tigo He ampliado un poco algunas galerias si no estan bien las quito ok?One piece spain 06:31 2 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Asi es? 21:04 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Reversor Me quedaria mucho para ser reversor,contesta rápido 19:13 3 nov 2011 (UTC) ok no lo hare más. 20:12 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok pero reconoce que ya ayudo mucho más a la wiki y la gente. Una cosa, puedo ir por las paginas poniendo comas donde faltan? 20:25 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo eso me ha llegado al corazon y una cosa, yo lo hice todo poniendo comas donde hacía falta pero oye perdoname por todo porfavor no me cogas mania empecemos de 0 porque en un futuro queiro ser administrador, no habria hecho todo esto si no hubiera querido ayudar a la gente porque al ser administrador podria ayudar mas a la gente es lo unico que quiero pero jamas lo hare mas, porfavor espero que en un futuro me nombres si es que lo haces tu. 20:33 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo me puedes hacer una nueva firma si no es molestia Yohohohoho ahora a cantar el Sake de Binks y un saludo 21:36 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Pues una foto de Usopp al principio y Mlmessixavi y un enlace a mi dicusion en rojo azul o verde me da igual mientras quede bien y al final una foto de Sanji Yohohohoho ahora a cantar el Sake de Binks y un saludo 17:39 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambios en mi página de Usuario He visto que has hecho algunos cambios en mi página de usuario, cambiando las anteriores imágenes del Manga en los personajes por los poltrait nuevos. Era una actualización que yo tenía pendiente de hacer un día de estos... En fin, sólo quería darte las gracias por las molestias. 01:01 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias ha quedado muy bien, tal y como me la esperaba 09:26 5 nov 2011 (UTC) ok,gracias,un saludo ~~william uchiha~~ Hazle una firma a Gulgary porfaa 22:25 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Me puedes mejorar aun mas mi perfil por favor sorprendeme, pon una nueva banda me da igual cual y.. un cambio de imagen por favor. 22:26 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Pongo "México" porque se hace en México, si el doblaje de España se viera en la África Hispana le seguirían poniendo "doblaje de España", es simple coherencia, no debería molestarles que se haga la referencia al país de origen del doblaje. Les pediría que no deshagan mis ediciones, pero lo veo imposible, ni siquiera verifican su propia información que está bastante equivocada.187.132.183.148 (discusión) 07:14 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Novedades y noticias Bueno, como te había comentado hace un tiempo, finalmente he trasladado la página de novedades de tu blog a una página de proyecto. Como podrás ver la información ahora se muestra de una manera más organizada, si tienes alguna noticia más que dar aparte de las que yo he añadido (verás que aún me falta por completar esta plantilla) puedes añadir una nueva sección dedicada por ejemplo a información sobre los proyectos del Wiki, o alguna otra cosa que creas conveniente. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 12:13 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, no domino muy bien esto como ya te comente y agradezco tu labor, lo de hacerme mi firma, te comento como me gustaria, me gustaria que saliese la cara de zorro, con el pañuelo, el fondo de la derecha amarillo y las letras Rojas. Gracias solo quiero preguntar si no estoy aciendo nada malo esqe el otro dia estuve editando muchas paginas para el logro de con cafeina y alomejor no puse cosas necesarias asi qe pido perdon por si ize algoSol4343 20:10 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Me a gustado mucho la firma, la imagen es perfecto, lo que te decia, detras de donde pone Glogary;discusion puede aparecer en amarillo??? pero que las letras sigan en rojo, no se si me estoy ex`plicando bien, XD Detras de las letras de Glogary discusion un fondo amarillo. Gracias, ademas aprovecho este mensaje para comentarte, que hay un pequeño problemas con un personaje de la wiki Eric y Erik ya que los 2 deberian escribirse igual y uno de ellos aparece con su nombre terminado en C. Se podria poner una desambiguacion??? Siento marearte xD Te comento lo de la firma, quiero que Glogary y discusion apareczcan en color rojo y que todo ello tenga un fondo de color amarillo XD. Me e confundido con lo de Eric perdona, agradezco tu trabajo en la Wiki y espero ser de ayuda, me gustaria saber si puedo tratar contigo a la hora de las dudas que me puedan surgir a la hora de editar. Ademas me gustaria saber como poner esos recuadros de exo masculino que aparece algun personaje de One piece. Gracias 23:22 6 nov 2011 (UTC) En la saga del Archipielago Sabaody hay un fallo garrafal el cual tú solo lo puedes quitar. Dice que va desde el episodio 485 hasta el 505 siendo 100 episodios antes del 385 al 405 y.. lo peor es que tienen enlace porfavor deberías rectificarlo cuanto antes. 06:33 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Archipielago Sabaody Buenas!! He arreglado la plantilla del Archipielago que te ha pedito el usuario One Piece Spain en el comentario anterior, asi que te he quitado faena. Le he canviado el color de fondo y lo he puesto de color verde, ya que es el color de los arboles que hay en dicho archipielago. Si el color no te parece bien, canvialo a como estava y listos. Otra cosa, hace unos días cree esta plantilla porqué pensava que no existia. Visto que hay dos plantillas con informacion parecida (esta mía es solo del anime) podrias borrar la que yo hice? Puesto que la otra tiene mas información, me parece una tonteria tener las dos, no crees? Gracias de antemano, un saludo 21:33 8 nov 2011 (UTC) vale, firma echa, me hacia ilusion canviarla por la de antes XD gracias tio, me referia al rectangulo amarillo ese que as puesto abajo y si en lo de Masculino me puedes poner una foto de dracule mihawk te lo agradecere. 12:56 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Re:Las nuevas Novedades Sí, ha costado un poco pensar en cómo organizarlas, pero conseguí ponerles un poco de orden, me alegro de que te guste. Sobre lo que me comentabas, en la página de novedades ya no debemos añadir explicaciones sobre cómo hacer algo, como por ejemplo el uso de una nueva plantilla o algo similar, es mejor crear una página de ayuda y en la página de novedades mostrar únicamente el enlace correspondiente. Sobre las secciones, las que están se quedan de manera indefinida, ya que mostrarán información actualizada sobre los cambios que se realizan desde la central y que afectan a este wiki, entre otras novedades que los administradores comentemos, si quieres añadir otra nueva sección, me parece bien ;) --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 16:51 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Es lo que he hecho Lorenzo te lo he comunicado XD, mira una cosa tony tony jaime pertenece a mi amigo que no se conecta bloqueala para siempre para que no me vaya a hacer nada malo a mi vale? 20:45 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo ahora te lo digo como amigo esa cuenta no la cree yo el no sabe mi contraseña ni yo la suya somos IP diferentes el es jaime y yo carlos ni hermanos ni na lo pillas yo no tengo na que ver con ese tipo. 21:00 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Tengo una duda como se sabe cuando haces la edicion ejemplo: 78.000 para tener edicion afortunada. Perdon pero como se ven las ediciones que tenemos que me meti en una pagina que lo ponia pero no me acuerdo como lo hice. 21:14 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ok no lo hare mas 21:32 7 nov 2011 (UTC) a.cuantos años tienes? b.tienes soccerstar? 21:35 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias tio, me gusta como a quedado, ya te ire diciendo poco a poco para darle forma a mi perfil, por cierto haces tu todas las firmas y eso??? 23:52 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias tio por lo de la firma una ultima cosa XD le puedes poner un color rojo a las letras que se vea mas??? por cierto dame alguna idea para poder ayudar a la wiki a parte de editar y subir fotos. 14:43 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Re:Alianza ¡Hecho! Tambien estais en nuestro portal, gracias por haber visto mi mensaje =D, es que en la página de administradores de la One Piece Spain pone que gandulfo88 está activo XD Saludos, Gracias por tu atención, Espartannoble6 ~ Wiki Nichijou ~ 21:24 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, mira queria pedirete ayuda paara crear mi pagina de inicio ya que no se como hacerlo, y una ayuda con la firma que no se para que es ni para que se necsita, ni como hacerla Grcs =) ola tengo un problema es que soy nuevo y veras queria editar la imagen del Reino Lvneel en color ya que estaba en blanco y negro entonces la he borrado e ido a pegar la imagen y no m salia pegar por eso te pido que me ayudes por favor. Me puedes decir si puedo crear alguna pagina o añadir alguna categoría a alguna. 20:49 9 nov 2011 (UTC) eso eso que ya nos acordamos de la que lié con las categorías. Supernovas Tiooo!! Se me as adelantado, iva a poner lo de las Licencias y el origen en las imagenes de los supernovas yo...esque al subirlas me he despistado y no lo he puesto XD Weno, menos faena para mi, gracias! 22:28 9 nov 2011 (UTC) : intentare estar mas al caso y ponerlas yo para que no tengas que hacerlo tu y ahorrarte trabajo : 22:40 9 nov 2011 (UTC) oye lorenzo dime la verdad yo alguna vez seré administrador? Estoy preparado pero te digo que yo sooy uno nuevo que no incunple las normas. 06:06 10 nov 2011 (UTC) u Eso es lo que ya te dije, si el doblaje de España se viera en África, seguiría siendo lo mismo. Es incoherente que le digas "latino", porque los países donde se hablan lenguas neolatinas en América incluyen a Canadá, Brasil, Haiti, Guayana Francesa, etc; y esos países no ven ese doblaje. El que se ponga México no tiene por qué confundir a nadie, de todos modos es bien sabido que los doblajes más relevantes en el continente se hacen allí. saves que le paso a mi blog?, antes estaba con 2 comentarios y derrepente desaparece y esta el anterior XP , bueno solo te lo decia por si savias algo, salu2 Buretto9 23:08 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo como soy nuevo aqui no manejo muy bien lo de editar y he creado una pagina de Lascamp (un pueblo) ya que no me venia y sin querer la he borrado entonces la he vuelto a hacer y eso para que no me quites de aqui que me gusta mucho por cierto ni que lo tomes por vandalismo simplemente eso que ha si do un accidente de principiante y es para comunicartelo antes o despues de que lo veas lo borrado y que lo he vuelto a acer UN SALUDO MOLON JAJAJA. Hola Lorenzo e visto que tu eres el que crea modifica..... el perfil y me preguntaba si tu podrias modificarlo con eso de la banda el personaje.......Si tu eres el que hace eso me podrias hacerme uno (si es asi cuando puedas no tengo prisa) si no haces tu eso me podrias decir como hacerlo. Esque en estas dos semanas me integrao mas o menos y todos tenian una cosa asi yo preguntaba como lo habian hecho y todos me decian que eras tu el que hacia eso .Y es eso que si puedes hacreme uno. ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!! Muchas gracias por lo del perfil me gustaria que el fondo rojo rellenado con unos cuadros verdes claros (por ejemplo tu fondo es rojo con cuadros rojos mas oscuros pues lo mio igual pero en otros colores) y como imagen pricipal si puede ser los mugiwara todos juntos dos años despues si hay banda seria los mugiwara con sus puestos incluyendo a cocodrile , teach, newate, ace, roger y marco si puede ser si no quita a teach o a roger el navio es el thousand sunny.aliados: doflamingo, law y hancook. mis personajes favoritos serian luffy, chopper,sanji y ace secundarios: , newate, shanks, jimbey y marco villanos:enel, lucci, cocodrile y buggy si tiene que haber personaje principal sera luffy y como banda de sombreros de paja la firma sera dgk d rojo g amarillo y k verde Ola he leido el mensaje , a por cierto la banda de ........ madre lo que te inquieta es eso la plantilla de verde claro y el fondo rojo y una cosa mas parece ser que se ha borrado algo mi cuenta esta pero no me reconoce como su dueño. ¡¡¡¡¡¡UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS!!!!!! Hola Lorenzo ya e arreglado el problema que tenia antes y era que si me puedes cambiar el formato de la pagina. GRACIAS ¿Cómo pongo una imagen gif y se ve en la página si tener que pinchar en la imagen? Un saludo, 12:28 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Buenas de nuevo, te comento si tienes un rato y no te importa para que me eches una mano a crear mi propia banda XD. y de paso a mejorar el perfil un poco, un saludo de antemano y gracias 15:21 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Cuenta atras como puedo poner una cuenta atras para la salida del juego esto seria lo que hay que pegar pero sale tal cual : 18:29 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el consejo no lo sabía. Con lo del mensaje de antes ahora intentaré ser más claro. Yo he subido una imagen animada de Luffy derrotando al Pacifista después del Time Skip. Y yo querría saber si se puede ver la imagen animada en una págin. Por ejemplo yo edito y pongo esa imagen en la histaria de Luffy. Y cuando se actualiza mi ediciónla imagen animada se puede ver directamente sin pichar en la imagen. Si no me he explicado bien lo siento, pero no hay una forma más clara de decirlo. Bueno si no lo has entendido vamos a dejarlo. Un saludo, 19:14 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Mira, al final me has resuelto la duda eso es que al final me entendiste. Bueno muchas gracias. Un saludo, 19:23 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Portada Me podrias poner como portada favorita la del tomo 62 con un fondo azul celeste porfa sin que tengo las letras de jump comics y eso 21:20 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Así pero como referencia del tuyo en discusion, donde tienes el amarillo y lo quiero azul celeste y donde lo tienes verde yo lo quiero verde manzana(verde claro) con un marco redondeado y azul marino y bien grande. Gracias 21:34 12 nov 2011 (UTC) si pero no se como se hace por lo menos explicamelo por favor 21:45 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo he intentado pero no me sale bien salen cosas raras fijate si entras y me las puedas quitar y poner encima de la Foto: Mi Portada Favorita. porfavor 22:51 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Saludo Hola Lorenzo como estas, vi esta pagina esta muy buena excelente y un gran trabajo de ti y del fundador es un gusto saber que hallan fanaticos de esta gran serie que duro más de diez años adoro ver One Piece. Saludos y te pidire algunas dudas si no fuese molestia. --EduLin17 03:09 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Perdona Lorenzo, he hecho bien en poner la categoria de borrar a la página Piratas del Sombrero de Paja comportamiento? Yo creo que está bien porque te biene en la miscelánea de la banda todo lo que viene ahí y más alargado. Si he hecho mal lo siento pero yo creo que devería borrarse. Un saludo, 18:57 13 nov 2011 (UTC) En la imagen de los 11 Supernovas después del Time Skip no aparece Zoro. 19:46 13 nov 2011 (UTC) pues para mi banda me gustaria: Eric, Kuro, Trafalgar law, eustass kidd, killer, curiel, Dracule mithaw, franky, Basil hawkins, Zorro, sanji y bellamy y brook. Se me habia olvidado 2 cosas, una, tambien quiero a Perona xD y segundo k no habia firmado xD 22:09 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya no lo haré más, no lo hice con mala intención, pero antes de nada me lo dices y la borro. Lo de la galería de mi perfil, era para poner todas las fotos que salen al día y ver la capacidad que tiene una presentación y ademas yo ya hace tiempo que no hago nada para conseguir logros, solo edito. 05:41 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo, ni me enteré :3 20:39 14 nov 2011 (UTC) quería decirte que siento los problemas del wiki que aya causado perdon. 21:04 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Tengo ganas de hacer presentaciones me dices alguna pagina en la que pueda hacerla. 21:07 14 nov 2011 (UTC) HOLA QUISUERA PEDIRTE POR FAVOR QUE ME HICIERAS UNA FIRMA USANDO LA DE CHARLY 97 COMO BASE DE FONO NARANJA Y ESCRITO LOLITO PALOMARES EN AZUL :Lolito palomares 21:55 14 nov 2011 (UTC) HOLA QUISIERA POR FAVOR QUE ME HICIERAS UNA FIRMA USANDO LA DE CHARLY 97 COMO BASE,EL FONDO NARANJA Y LOLITO PALOMARES DE AZUL,POR FAVOR RESPONDE Lolito palomares 22:00 14 nov 2011 (UTC) como puedo ayudar en un proyecto? 06:12 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias tio me gusta mucho como a quedado la banda, pues un color y una imagen me dices para mi perfil... mmmm pues un color negro o azul muy muy oscuro, y la imagen pues de Kuro porfavor. Gracias 09:42 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Alianza Buenas soy admi de Fairy Tal wiki y estaba interesado en una alianza espero respuesta si puede ser un mensaje en la pagina que entro todos los días. --Crujeiras Alberto 20:49 16 nov 2011 (UTC) ---------------- De acuerdo pero una cosa si le puedo hacer firmas a los demás no? bueno aparte en las firmas que al fin y al cabo son plantillas, me puedes decir como se ponen otras letras porfavor si consiguiera eso podría ayudar a mucha mas gente y ademas lo de las dos llaves usuario xxx/ firma dos llaves me podrías explicar como ponerlo y otra cosa y perdona que tantas estoy muy interesado en ayudar en el proyecto imagenes por favor si puedes me puedes aclarar un poco más el concepto de la ayuda en ese preciso proyecto............ por adelantado, gracias no volveré a hacer nada malo 06:18 17 nov 2011 (UTC)